Hiking expierience
by Indomie
Summary: class 1-A to 1-D are having a hiking trip. Mikako needs to go to the bathroom and ends up getting lost with her partner, Hikaru. How will they get back to the hotel? hikaru X OC
1. Chapter 1

"Uwaah…That was a good meal…" Suzuki Mikako sighed in satisfaction as she finished her homemade rice balls.

The tenth graders from class 1-A to 1-D were on a field trip to Kamakura. They were taking a lunch break from their hiking trip of the northern hills. Mikako and her classmates, the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi Fujioka and some others had finished their lunch and were now resting on the mat Haruhi brought from home, earning a few comments from her rich, ouran academy friends, such as "ooooh.. a commoner doesn't sit on chairs.. and if they sit on the floor they don't use silk carpets.." and "a commoner's mat is really fascinating…"

"Eating too much won't make you any taller, Shorty," Hikaru Hitachiin teased Mikako, grinning, "It'll just be harder for you to walk on the way down with that runt shaped body you now have."

It was true. Mikako was smaller than anybody in their year. But she always had confidence that someday she'll grow taller. (even though that's impossible at her age..)

Mikako's face flooded red, than launched her tiny body onto the boy, hitting him constantly, "Grrr… Hikaru, I'll kill you!! I don't have a pig body!!!"

Tappei laughed and winced in slight pain as her tiny fists keep hitting his head. Kaoru just sweat dropped while smiling seeing his twin act so silly.

"Wow Mikako, you've really got your strength back after eating." Haruhi commented, her face smiling kindly. Haruhi had always been such a nice boy.. thought Mikako.

"More like too much strength." Mari-chan added calmly while popping in her last piece of sandwich into her mouth.

Hearing that, Mikako stopped hitting Hikaru, got off of him and sat down next to Mari-chan. "Mari-chan, don't be so mean. I know you're in a bad mood because you got partnered with our iinchou and not with me," she teased her best friend, tilting her head and poking on Mari-chan's arm, but Mari-chan just ignored her with a sour face, a vein popping on her forehead.

Oh great, Mikako reminded Shimura… Kaoru thought worrying that Shimura was about to throw another tantrum like she did yesterday at the inn. Mikako insensitively complained about having Hikaru as her partner. That made Mari explode, because she was partners with a scaredy cat, and at least Miiko got to be partners with the boy that likes her (not that Mikako has realized it yet…).

"Miiko…" Kaoru said in an unsure and worried voice, "I don't think it's a good idea to say that to her…"

But it was too late, with a loud grunt; Mari-chan had already hit Miiko's head so that two bumps started showing up on her head.

"Ow Mari-chan, that hurt!!" Mikako said massaging her two new bruises.

"Hey, stop fighting!" Their teacher, Mr. Oonishi told them. Then he faced the rest of class 1-C, "In 5 minutes we're going to continue the hike, so get ready okay?"

"Yes…!" the class replied, as they packed their lunch boxes and picnic mats back into their bags. Mikako, who finished early sat down by a nearby rock.

"Hey, do you need to go to the bathroom? There won't be any more stops later on." Hikaru said to Mikako while folding the mat.

"Its fine, I don't need to go." She replied, waving her right hand up and down.

The hike continued as the sun was getting lower and lower trying to reach the horizon. In a few hours, it was already 4. Hikaru was getting tired. They had just passed the last point of the hike and are now on their way down. Suddenly he felt a tiny hand grab the lower part of his shirt. He looked down and found Miiko looking at him with a restrained face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She replied.

Hikaru's eyes widened, and then slapped his forehead. This girl, why couldn't she have listened to me before?! He thought. He bent down so that they were now face to face. "Can you wait another hour? We're almost there," he said.

"I can't. I already waited 2 hours… I can't wait another hour!" she replied, with the same restrained face.

Hikaru stood up and sighed. He looked around for any bathroom. Coincidentally, they were now right across from the place that they had went to eat lunch. He could barely see it, because of all the trees, and it was a pretty far distance. But it was better than having Mikako do the old pick-any-tree way. "Okay, we can go there," he said, pointing to the little bathroom stalls.

"Mikako, what's wrong?" Haruhi suddenly said. She and Kaoru had finally reached them, and saw Miiko's weird expression.

Hikaru, seeing that Mikako couldn't answer decided to say it for her. "She needs to go to the bathroom." As a result, tiny sweat drops formed on Kaoru's and Haruhi's face.

"We're going there then we'll be back here, okay. You don't have to wait for us. Just tell the teacher that Miiko needed to rest and we'll catch up soon."

Haruhi nodded, and Mikako and Hikaru started to make their way to the restrooms.

Suddenly, not even 3 steps Hikaru took, he was pulled by Kaoru, so that his ear was close to Kaoru's mouth.

"Don't get lost, okay? It will mean you'll be alone with Suzuki" Kaoru teased lightly. Hikaru's face grew red and yanked his arm of his twin brother.

"N-no… We're not going to get lost!!" He yelled and walked away, passing Mikako, who was walking in front of him.

--


	2. Chapter 2

The walk didn't take that long. Only a few minutes and Hikaru and Mikako had already reached their destination, and Mikako ran straight into one of the stalls while Hikaru sweat dropped at her actions. She's such a wild girl… he thought.

While Mikako was in there, Hikaru sat by on a nearby rock. Damn Kaoru, I'm still blushing! He thought. Suddenly, a weird memory flashed in his mind, when they were in 3rd grade, and he and Kaoru scared Mikako until she cried. He thought it was a similar situation, but somehow, he couldn't bear to see her cry again.

Hikaru shook his head at that thought. Astonished that he could think of such things. Suddenly, he jumped, once Mikako came out, closing the stall the door loudly. "Okay, Hikaru, I'm done. Let's go back!" Mikako smiled cheerfully.

Hikaru paused for a moment before answering back, "How long did it take you to do it? Look it's already dark." He hit her head playfully, and led the way, with Mikako behind him.

After, half an hour or so, Hikaru stopped, making Mikako bump into him, not noticing he stopped.

"Hikaru, what's wrong??" Mikako asked rubbing her forehead.

No answer.

"Hikaru, what's wro-" Mikako stopped as soon as she saw what Hikaru saw. Her face drained of all colors.

In front of Hikaru, only a few meters away, was a young lady dressed in a yukata stained by blood around her waist. Her long black hair moving in front of her face as she was walking around aimlessly laughing to herself in a high pitched voice. Mikako, who was the first one to snap out of the shock, took a step back, her hair on the back of her neck standing. She pulled Hikaru's shirt. But instead of turning around, he stood still. Suddenly, he took her arm, swinging her over his back and ran as fast as he could, going as far as he could from the ghost.

Mikako was startled. One minute she was pulling Hikaru's shirt and now she's hanging for dear life on his back, hoping she wouldn't fall off. She could feel herself bouncing off his back every time he took a step. Suddenly, she bumped into his back, when he suddenly stopped. She felt his back moving up and down, trying to catch his breath.

She slowly slipped of his back, and sat on the ground in front of Hikaru. Looking at him, she saw his face, too, was drained of color and had hair raised on the back of his neck. No, not only his neck, but also on his arms and legs.

He's more scared than me.. Mikako thought. She looked around and noticed the foreign view. They were still on the trail, but there were small caves carved onto the hill, and more trees, which made it harder for them to see. It was a different path than the one they went on when they were with their classmates. Only the full moon could illuminate the trail. "Hikaru, where are we?" She asked Hikaru, poking his shoe.

Hikaru looked at Mikako, then at the scenery. Damn, I got scared and made us run to a weird place, he thought.

"Umm.. I'm not sure, but let's just keep walking. We're going to get back anyways, right?" He said, grabbing her small hand and lightly squeezing it. Mikako blushed. Is he holding it to comfort me, or is he holding it to comfort himself? Mikako thought, then squeezed his hand in return. Hikaru took out the flashlight he had in his backpack and turned it on, facing forward and saw an old lady standing in front of them, smiling weakly, just about half a meter away.

"GYAAAAA!!!" Mikako and Hikaru screamed at the same time. Mikako jumping onto Hikaru, and Hikaru taking a step back from the smiling old lady.

"Hikaru, I think it's a ghost!!" Mikako whispered in his ear, still on him.

"Don't be stupid!! She's just a local resident!!" Hikaru whispered back. Looking back at the old lady and force fully smiled back. Truth be told, he was scared as well. The old lady was standing only half a meter away from them. How long had she been standing there? I didn't hear her come at all, Hikaru thought.

"Children, what are you doing here so late at night?" The old lady asked, sending shivers down Mikako and Hikaru's back. Was it that late already? Hikaru thought while looking at his watch that read 8.20 and sweat dropped.

"Umm.. We got lost," Hikaru explained, rubbing his arm to stop its hair from standing. Mikako nodding at everything he said.

"Oh my my…" The old lady sighed, "Well, I'll take you to my place, alright? It's dangerous to be out here. Many spirits come and call you. Next thing you know, you're falling off a cliff."

Doooong.. Hikaru and Mikako's back ground turned into pit less black, their whole body covered with a million tiny, cold sweat drops and their faces pale in fear.

Their instincts told them not to go with the old lady, but they didn't want to die either.


End file.
